RWBY reacts to their Manga
by The Layman
Summary: Team RWBY receives a package with a manga it in based on them. I wonder what they think of it...? (Little to no references to Volume 3.)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there, Layman here! Real talk this time, no humorous gimmicks._

 _So if you don't already know, there's a RWBY manga. (I read it on MangaHere, but it's probably hosted elsewhere as well.) I have_ **phenomenally** _mixed feelings about it, because on one hand I'm an Otaku and the thought of seeing one of my favorite shows realized in one of my favorite mediums excites on some level, but on the other hand this is just going fuel the "RWBY R TEH ANIMEZ LOL111111" thing that annoys me to no end. That's not to say that the show doesn't wear its influence on its sleeve (The very first scene of the the show is a giant homage to the Cowboy Bebop movie, for crying out loud, and tell me Zwei isn't supposed to be a reference to Ein from the series!), but at best it occupies the same space that shows like Avatar: The Last Airbender and Teen Titans do. (I've ranted about this in some of my other RWBY stories, so check those out if you're interested in my thoughts on the matter.)_

 _Anyway, between my gratuitous nitpicking of the thing, I got to wondering what the_ actual _RWBY would think of this new adaptation of themselves. And be aware that I'm going to do my best to put aside my personal bias and try to be as objective as possible in my (and by extension the characters') critiques._

 _So without further adue, let's see what our favorite kickass Huntresses in training think of their Manga!_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"You'll never take me alive, Copper!"

"Don't do it Johnny, you've got so much left to live for!"

Weiss groaned, rubbing her temples as Ruby and Yang ran around their dorm room, playing a _very_ odd game of Cops  & Robbers; it was loud, obnoxious, annoying, and it was starting to drive her _crazy!_

"They've been doing that for over an hour now," the heiress complained, sticking her fingers in her ears, "you'd think they'd get tired after the seventh time doing the exact same thing." She looked over at Blake, "How are you not bothered by this?"

"It's not that hard," Blake said, shrugging. She was laying back on her bunk, her nose buried in another book. She was also wearing a pair of earmuffs over her Faunus cat ears, "you learn how to tune it out after a while."

"Made it, Ma!" Ruby declared, standing proudly on top of her own rickety bunk bed, "Top of the world!"

"You could always go somewhere else until they're done," she suggested. "You could have all the quiet you want in the Library."

"I'll track you to the ends of the world!" shouted Yang, shaking her fist at her little sister.

"...you know, that's actually not a bad idea." With a new sense of determination, Weiss got up and headed for the door, dodging the pillow artillery shootout that had broken out. She reached the door and was about to grab the handle when a knocking sound suddenly came from the other side.

 _That's odd,_ she thought, _I'm sure none of us were expecting anything..._ Curious, she opened the door.

"Hey there, Snow Angel," Jaune said suavely. At least, as suavely as he could manage (which wasn't very, let's be honest), "Wanna make some heat-"

She immediately slammed the door in his face.

" _Aw come on, Weiss!"_ he protested through the door, _"Open the door, please? I promise not to hit on you anymore!"_

Weiss sighed and reopened the door.

"This came for you guys," he said, holding box out for her to see; it was a manila envelope about the size of your average magazine, with their room's number and address printed on the front. There was a slightly, square shaped bulge in the middle. "I was on my way back to my room when I saw this sitting on the floor."

Weiss took the package and examined it, turning it over in her hands. _It's too small to be one of Blake's novels,_ she reasoned, _did Ruby order more bullets for Crescent Rose? No, it's not heavy enough for that..._

"So," the scraggly blond asked, "are you gonna open that, or-"

She slammed the door again.

"Ooh, whatchya got there, Weiss?" Ruby asked as Weiss sat back down on her bunk, before getting beaned in the face with a pillow when she took her eyes off her sister. "Ow!"

"Apparently someone sent us something," she said, "unless one of you ordered something without telling us?"

Blake shook her head, "It's not mine, I prefer buying things in person."

"You think Dad sent it?" Ruby wondered, peeling the pillow off her face.

"Nah, not his style," Yang pointed out, plopping down next to the heiress. "Open it up!" she urged, "I wanna see what's inside!"

"Hold your horses, I'm getting to it!" She tore top off the envelope and emptied the contents onto her lap.

Blake and Ruby immediately crowded around her to see what they got.

"It's...a comic book?" Weiss said, looking quizzically at the tome. It was the same relative size as the average paperback novel, but inside were mostly illustrated pages with the occasional word bubbles.

"Comic books are shorter than this," Blake explained. "This would be more of a graphic novel."

"And it's about me!" Ruby squealed, pointing excitedly at the cover, "I look so cool!"

"I don't know," Yang rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "there's something about the way they drew your hair that doesn't seem right to me."

"How so?" Blake asked.

"I don't know! I can't explain it, it just seems _off_ to me. Also, Ruby, this is probably about _all of us_ , not just you."

Weiss, on the other hand, was having her own problems with the cover art. "Why doesn't she have a nose?"

"That's might just be a quirk of the artwork," Blake assured the heiress, "It'll probably get better inside."

"Oh my god Crescent Rose looks _awesome_!" Ruby marveled.

"Let's read it," suggested Yang, "We can't just look at the cover forever, right?"

"Yesyesyesyesyes!" Ruby cheered, "I wanna see how the rest of you look like!"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Whoa...!" Ruby literally had stars in her eyes now. "Best...splash page... _ever_!"

"Not gonna lie, Sis," Yang said, patting Ruby on the head as she squeed, "that is a really cool looking picture."

Blake nodded, "The I like the contrast of colors in it."

"And I'm doing _such_ a cool pose!"

"Doesn't it bother anyone that these Beowolves have red teeth?" Weiss asked, "We fight them all the time, and I've never seen one with teeth."

"I thought that variant was hunted to extinction years ago," Blake mused.

Ruby shook her head, finally broken out of her trance, "I fought a pack of them before I came to Vale, so they're still around."

"You know, Weiss, if you keep nitpicking everything then you're not going to be able to enjoy the story," Yang pointed out in a "big sister" way.

"... _Fine_ , let's just move on."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _Literally two pages later..._

"Pfffft!" Yang snickered, "That Beowolf looks _soooo_ goofy!"

"Yeah!..." was all Ruby was able to managing, cracking up even harden than her sister.

"How old are you two," Weiss asked, "five?"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _On page 13..._

"So the first dozen or so pages had _no_ dialogue whatsoever?"

"Pretty much."

"But there's less than twenty pages in this first chapter, couldn't they have used some of that space to help flesh out the characters or set up the story or world build or something?"

"...but it looked cool, right? Like that one panel with all that negative space?"

"That's irrelevant! Now they're going to need to cram everything into the last few pages and it's going to feel rushed!"

"... _maybe_ they'll focus on you?"

"Ruby...let's just continue reading, OK?"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _The next page..._

Yang jovially patted Weiss on her shoulder. "They got you down perfectly, didn't they?" she remarked.

"Shut up! I wouldn't be on your cases so much if you all would just wake up on time!"

"I have no complaints," Blake said in reference to her portrayal.

Yang said nothing, merely staring intently at the page.

"...what's up, Sis?"

"The hair's all wrong," she explained, "I don't just mean mine either, _everyone's_ hair is way too spiky."

Ruby scrutinized the image as well. "It's not _that_ spiky," she assured the blonde.

"Well _I_ think it is! I take my hair very seriously, you know," she said, flipping a lock of hair in emphasis.

"So you've mentioned...," Weiss mumbled.

"The least this artist could do is pay better attention to my hair, is all I'm 'Saiyan'." She paused to let her joke sink in. "Eh, _geddit_?"

While Blake and Weiss were busy glaring at Yang, Ruby had turned the page and was staring at an image of the four of them walking in a line. There wasn't anything particularly wrong with the scene, but to Ruby, one singular detail stood out like a sore thumb.

"...where's my cloak?" she asked in a low voice.

Yang looked over at her sister, "What are you talking about, Rubes? You're wearing it right now."

"I mean in the comic!" she yelled, holding up the book to show the rest, "Look, I'm not wearing it!"

They all regarded the picture, and indeed, Ruby was sans cloak.

"Huh," Yang realized, "what do you know, you're not."

"It's...surreal to see you without that thing on," Weiss marveled, trying to bring to mind a time when her pint sized team leader _wasn't_ earing her iconic red cloak. "The only time I've ever seen you without it on was at the dance."

"Is it _really_ that bad that you don't have your cloak on in this?" asked Blake.

"Um... _yes_!" the young teen shouted, tossing the book wildly into the air. (Weiss fumbled to catch it as it fell.) "This comic is terrible!"

Blake tried to say something to console the crimsonette, only for Yang to gently grab her shoulder.

"Let her be," the blonde cautioned, "that cloak's kinda special to her."

Blake nodded in understanding, resisting the urge to pry.

"Let's just finish up this first chapter," Weiss suggests, "this is obviously bringing out unpleasant emotions in us."

Yang and Blake both nodded "yes".

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _On the next page..._

"Maybe it's a good thing Ruby isn't reading this anymore," Yang said after reading the first bits of dialogue, "This doesn't really make her out to be that smart."

"We know _plenty_ about Dust!" Weiss shouted indignantly, "We wouldn't be able to use it everyday if we didn't!"

"Actually, they make a good point," Blake countered, "Despite the many uses for Dust we have and all we know about its makeup, we still don't have any idea how it came to be or why."

" _Am I wearing my cloak yet?_ " Ruby called from her bunk.

"Nope!" Yang called back.

" _Then I still don't care for it!_ "

"Why is she so upset about this?" Weiss wondered, "It's just cloak, for crying out-" She was interrupted when Ruby angrily tossed a pillow at her face. "Hey!"

"It has something to do with Summer," Yang solemnly explained, "Since she, well...isn't around anymore, wearing it helps her still feel close. At least, that's what Ruby says."

Neither Weiss or Blake said anything.

"Sooooo...," she drawled, trying to come up with something to break the awkward silence, "this thing isn't very funny, is it?"

"Should that matter?" Weiss asked.

Yang shrugged, "Not really, but if this is supposed to be about _us_ , it should at least be a _little_ chuckle worthy, right?"

"I think I can live without any more of your awful puns, thank you very much!"

"Life isn't all fun and games," Blake reminded her assigned partner.

To which she countered, "But this isn't real life, this is a _story_! It should be fun to read!"

Weiss looked at the page again. "Jaune's backside _most definitely_ isn't fun," she remarked, turning the page. "And Cardin is the one who threw Jaune at our table. Big surprise."

"Which reminds me, I haven't seen those guys around in a while," Yang said, "Did they get kicked out or something?"

"No such luck, I'm afraid; I saw Russel and Sky in class earlier."

"You know," Blake interjected, "I just realized that they never said that I was a Faunus in the entire chapter."

"Really? You sure?" Yang wondered, "I thought I saw Velvet a page or two back."

"How could they not mention that?" she asked, apparently ignoring Yang, "It's _literally_ the biggest part of my identity! I mean, did they just forget, or did they not think it important enough to include?..." She just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

" _Not so nice, is it?"_ Ruby quipped. She then turned over so that she was facing the wall.

"...why don't we take a break?" Weiss suggested, closing the book, "It's clear that we're all getting too worked up over this."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," agreed Yang. "Besides, it's almost dinnertime, and I heard they were serving cookies for dessert-"

Ruby zipped down from her bunk and hung onto the lapels of her sister's blazer, her previous melancholy forgotten. "REALLY!?" she squealed, her eyes sparkling with little chocolate chip cookies.

"Aaaaaand she's back," Weiss stated, sighing. "Very well, let's head to the cafeteria then. Do you know what they're serving tonight?"

"I think it was some kind of tuna dish-" Yang was interrupted by a furious gale rushing past the group. "...well _that_ was weird, right Blake- Huh? Where'd Blake go?"

 _fin._

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _And that, with one or two exceptions and some creative extrapolation, is pretty much my actual thoughts on the first chapter of the manga. (Like I said,_ **phenomenally** _mixed feelings.) And so far, it's the_ only _chapter out at the moment. I_ might _, emphasis on **might**_ **,** _do this again for the second chapter, but only if I have enough new material to talk about. (I don't want to sound like a broken record, after all.) And at the end of the day, regardless of what I think about it, I can't force you not to check it out on you own time, and it is worth it for some of the artwork in the first 2/3's. Just...temper your expectations, 'K?_

 _And, if you like the idea of RWBY characters reacting to Fanfiction, anime, video games, tropes, etc, then go check out the Weiss Reacts stories by ElfCollaborator. (A couple of my stories are featured in Weiss Reacts Volume 2!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome back everyone! As you may have guess from the fact that this story has been updated, there's a second chapter of the RWBY manga out now._

 _And I have to say, I'm immensely surprised at how much of an improvement over the first chapter this new one is! In fact, I'd dare say it does some things even better than the show does! There's still stuff in it that I don't like for nitpicky reasons, but in a lesser quantity compared to the first._

 _Anyway, the same drill as before: I'll try to put aside my personal bias and be as objective as possible, so I'll acknowledge both the good and the bad._

 _And if I remember my last chapter correctly, Team Ruby was heading off to have dinner, right?_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Om nom nom nom nom nom!" said Ruby as she gobbled up her cookies one by one, barely taking the time to swallow them before grabbing a new one. Weiss watched on in a combination of rapt fascination and abject disgust.

"I'll never understand how you can eat like that," she said, absently mixing around her fruit salad, "at least your sister uses utensils." She briefly gestured to Yang, who scarfing down a steak with a similar aplomb as her sister, only she cut it into pieces before popping them into her mouth.

Yang looked up from her meal. "...Wuh? If'f goo."

Blake said nothing while this was going on, contentedly picking at her tuna.

"...anyway," said Ruby after finally swallowing her last cookie, "let's get back to our room and read more of that comic book we got!"

"'Graphic novel'," Blake corrected her, taking another bite of tuna.

"I though you hated it, what with how you reacted to your comic self not wearing your cloak," the heiress wondered.

Ruby shrugged. "I just had cookies, I'm in a good mood," she said. "Besides," she added sheepishly, bopping her pointer fingers together, "after thinking about it, I guess I sorta over reacted, didn't I?"

"Juff ah widdle," Yang said.

"Well, I _am_ curious how our confrontation with Cardin plays out," Blake mused, setting her own utensils aside, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "I doubt it's going to end well for him."

"Given how much the _actual_ Cardin bites off more than he can chew, I wouldn't be surprised." Weiss pushed her plate aside and stood up. "Personally, I hope whoever made that learned their lesson and wrote me better."

"But isn't it already completed?" Ruby asked, piling her plate on top of Weiss's.

Weiss didn't really have any defense against that.

"Try not to pop a vein," Blake quipped, putting her friends' plates on top of hers. She then stood up and began walked towards the doors, "Come on, I want to know what happens next, too."

"'ey! Wai' fuh me!" Yang quickly gobbled up the rest of her steak and hurried after her team.

And then hurried back to grab her plate.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _On the first page..._

"Eeee!" Ruby squeed, "I still look so cool!"

Yang clapped her sister on the shoulder, "That you do! Glad you're not still angry about not being drawn with your cloak."

"The cookies helped," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"You know, I never noticed that you had a holster for Crescent Rose," Blake noted. "Then again, you're always wearing your cloak, so I suppose that stands to reason."

"Does it have a rose emblem on it like the one in the picture?" Weiss asked.

"Mmhmm," the crimsonette nodded, "It was gift from my uncle when first made Cress at Signal."

"That was certainly nice of him."

"My dad gave me a pair of boxing gloves when I made Ember Celica," Yang interjected, "He said they were a real _knockout_!"

They all glared at her.

"Hmph!" she pouted, "Let's just move on..."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _The next page..._

"You know," Yang said as she read the next page, "I don't think Jaune was being serious before when he hit on Weiss, he was probably just trying to be funny or something. Maybe you should apologize to him or something."

"He should have known better!" Weiss protested. She huffily folded her arms, "He's lucky I didn't tell Neptune about it and have him rough his scraggly behind up a bit for it!"

"I don't think Neptune would do that," Ruby said, reading further. "And that's a really bad lie; there aren't any rocks in the cafeteria."

"But he was actually like that back when we first started here," Blake noted, "though Cardin hasn't really changed all that much since then."

"'Flying Classes'?" Yang scoffed, "Even _toddlers_ wouldn't buy that! You go, Story Us; glare at him like the wind!"

"That doesn't make any sense," Weiss deadpanned.

"Uh oh, here come Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby shuddered, "Well, whoever made this managed to make her just as scary as she is in real life...!"

"Her hair's all wrong," Yang pointed out, "What's with this artist not being able to get our hair right?"

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Weiss asked.

"Not until they get it right!"

"Hmm...it looks like the next couple pages is just her going on about the duty and responsibility of being a Huntsman- though they incorrectly say 'Hunter' in this- so do you guys mind skipping forward?" Blake asked, to which the girls collectively agreed. No sense in getting lectured at _outside_ of classes, right?

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _In a couple pages..._

"Whoa!" Ruby marveled, "Cardin's armor looks awesome!"

"It certainly looks better than the armor he normally wears," Weiss mentioned.

Yang butted in, "It doesn't matter how cool the armor is if it doesn't do its job. Besides, one good punch to the gob and he'll be out like a light!"

"Do you usually get this nervous in large crowds, Ruby?" Blake asked, turning to the next page.

"N-no!" she protested, twiddling her fingers, "I mean...not _that_ nervous..."

Weiss exhaled. "Of course, leave it to Yang to completely forget about her own sister's social anxiety."

"Hey!" Yang exclaimed.

"And leave it to Ruby's inner weapon geek to manifest even when she's scared stiff."

"Weiss!" Ruby cried, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Professor Ozpin looks about right," Blake said.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _The next page..._

"*snerk!*," Yang chuckled, "'Mr. Mace Wielder'! I am _totally_ calling Cardin that the next time I see him!"

"Isn't that a little mean?" Blake wondered.

"Pfft, no! It's not like I'm gonna pick on him or anything!" the blonde waved dismissively. "Besides, it's not like there's anything wrong about the name; he does wield a mace, after all."

Blake regarded Yang for a moment before letting the matter drop with a sigh.

"That totally sounds like something you'd say, Weiss!" Ruby said, pointing at the "motivation" Weiss was dolling out in the book.

"I...suppose," Weiss related, reading the offending passage, "even if I still sound a tad mean..."

They turned the page...

"Holy crap, things just got intense!" Yang exclaimed. "It makes me wish I could see you two fight for real!"

Ruby looked apprehensive at her sister's suggestion. "I don't know..."

"Hang on, you're not scared of him, are you?"

"No, but I'm such a better fighter than he is-"

"OK, OK, don't get a swelled head, Sis!" She ruffled Ruby's hair, much to the younger girl's chagrin.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _The next page..._

"...Huh? What's this panel about?" Weiss pointed to a corner panel that depicted a pack of Beowolves leaping to attack what looked like a couple young girls.

Yang and Ruby looked strangely subdued.

"Oh, I remember this," the brawler said, "Not really one of my finer moments..."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, rubbing her arm, "that was scary..."

"Um...," Weiss tried to ask, but was unable to when she saw how morose her partner and partner's sister were. She decided to try a different tactic, "Blake, do you know what's-"

Blake laid a hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"Let them be," the Faunus said, "If they want to talk about it, they will."

Weiss nodded before something occurred to her. "Wait, do _you_ what this is?"

"Yang told me about it once," she explained, nodding. "And before you ask, it's not my story to tell." She turned to the next page, "Let's keep reading, OK?"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _The next page..._

"Hey, Ruby?" Blake wondered, gesturing to the narration boxes, "Have you ever doubted yourself like this?"

"...Nope!" she said after thinking for a moment. "I've pretty much always known I wanted to become a Huntress."

"Whatever!" interrupted Yang, "Next page! ...more fight scene, next page!"

"Stop skipping ahead!" Weiss scolded, "We're missing the story!"

"No we're not, it's just fight scenes and Ruby narrating something we already know!"

"She's not wrong," Blake agreed.

"Besides, Ruby just won the fight!" She held up the book for all to see, showing Ruby striking the winning blow with Crescent Rose against Cardin. Along the side of the panel were smaller panels showing the various others reacting to Ruby's victory.

"Uh oh," Ruby said, "looks like the artist got lazy drawing Jaune."

"His face does look rather squarish," Yang noted.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _A couple pages later..._

"So _that's_ what the rest of JNPR looks like!" Yang said, nodding in approval. "Her hair looks wrong."

Weiss finally had enough of Yang's needlessly specific nitpicking. "Will you give it a rest about the hair!?" she exploded, shocking the other three, "So what if someone doesn't draw our hair right? Big whoop! It's not hurting you, it's not hurting the story, it's not hurting _anything_! So shut up about the stupid hair before I personally take a pair of scissors to your own hair in your sleep!"

Needless to say, everyone was stunned silence.

"...OK," Yang relented timidly, stroking her own locks protectively, "no more talk about hair." Then she drew herself up to her full height. "But just so you know," she declared, "if you _ever_ touch my hair, I _will_ punch you all the way back to Atlas. Comprendé?"

"Yang...!" Ruby warned, "Remember what Dad said about threatening people?"

"Yeah," Yang deflated, "let's just keep reading..."

"Hmm..." Blake read the bottom of the page, "I wonder what Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch are talking about?" She turned the page. "And it seems like we're not going to know that just yet."

"It looks like something brewing," Yang noted, reading further.

"If the Me in the story does like it, I don't like it," Weiss stated adamantly.

Blake turned the page. "Oh, Well, that's not what I was-"

"YES!" Ruby cried, throwing her arms up in jubilation, "They finally gave me my cloak back!"

"See?" Yang clapped Ruby on the back, "Everything turned out all right in the end!"

Ruby just grinned.

"I guess that's it, then," Weiss said, getting up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get ready for bed now."

"But there's one more page left!" Ruby reminded her as Blake turned to the final page, "And it's-!" She stopped when she saw what was on it. "...Torchwick!"

"Oh yeah, that guy who's always in the news for never being caught!" Yang said, snapping her fingers in recognition.

Blake said nothing, glaring silently at the page as she remembered her fight at the docks.

"...Look!" Ruby pointed at a bit of small text on the bottom of the page, "It says the next part's about you, Weiss!"

"Well, it'll have to wait," the heiress said, already in her nightgown, "We have school tomorrow, and I for one don't want to wake up late."

"That's probably a good idea," Blake said, closing the book, "we don't want Professor Goodwitch and them mad at us for being tardy."

"OK," Ruby yawned, crawling into her bunk, "bedtime it is; we read more later..."

"At put pajamas on first!"

 _fin._

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _And that, in a nutshell, was chapter two of the manga! I must say, I'm pleasantly surprised at how well this next chapter turned out, especially with how the first one got so many things wrong! This chapter did the same thing for me that Vol 2, Ep 1 did in regards to Nora, and now I'm eager to see what's supposed to happen next._

 _Now, to address one of the guest reviews I got for the last chapter, I never specifically stated when this story is supposed to take place in the timeline. I'm also not going to change it, because it's funny._

 _Also, this is probably going to become a regular thing whenever a new manga chapter comes out. So until the next one!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone, and welcome to the third part of RWBY Reacts to their Manga!_

 _Now this one is interesting because it's much more of a focused character study than the last two were. Which isn't to say that a character wasn't studied last time, but the focus was slightly diluted due to all four main girls being in it. This time, we're exploring one particular character._

 _And before you ask, I'm including very little if anything from Volume 3 if I can help it; I already made a crack about Team CRDL last time, you see. If anything from Vol. 3 does come up, it won't be any of the major things that have happened in it. (Y'all have_ NO idea _how much I'm holding back from making a tasteless pun about Yang right now!)_

 _Anyway, y'all know the drill: personal feelings will be kept to a minimum it order to give an objective look at the manga_

 _Speaking of, let's return to Team RWBY's life, already in progress._

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

The next morning saw Weiss sleeping soundly in her bed, a faint smile on her face. The night had been very restful for her, and now she was in that semi lucid state where her mind was technically awake but the rest of her body wasn't.

 _Maybe I'll be able to sleep in a little later,_ she thought as she rolled over, humming contentedly once she found a comfortable spot to lay. Not that she wanted to miss classes or anything, heaven forbid she fall behind in her studies, but it was nice every now and then to just ease awake and

*FWEEEEEEEEEE!* went Ruby's whistle, yanking Weiss from the remnants of her slumber. She failed around for a moment before falling onto the floor.

"Rise and shine!" Ruby cheered, "It's a _beautiful_ morning- Ow!"

Yang had thrown her Zwei pillow at her.

"Ruby," she said, "I love you, but could you tone it down a bit? Not all of us are freakish morning people like you are."

"Remind me why we haven't taken that whistle away from her yet?" Weiss asked as she picked herself up.

"But it's so nice outside," the crimsonette persisted, flinging the curtains open. "See?" she pointed.

"...it's raining," Blake said curtly, squinting out the window.

Ruby turned around and saw that it was indeed raining, quite heavily too. In fact, it was raining so hard that she could only just barely make out the faint green glow on top of Beacon's central tower.

"Oh…."

"You wanted us up for something else," Yang deduced, Ruby's sheepish grimace speaking volumes. "What was it?"

"Well…," she bopped her pointer fingers together, "...I kinda, sorta, maybe _reeeaaally_ wanted to read the next part of our comic book-"

"Graphic novel," Blake interjected.

"-and I wanted to do it together with you guys cause we were having so much fun, you know?"

"I seem to remember all of us having a bunch of problems with it," Weiss pointed out. "And we just read a chapter last night, why don't we wait a while before we tackle the next one?"

"But it's about you!" she insisted. Quick as a flash Ruby dug the tome out of the bookcase and tore through it until she reached the end of the last chapter they read, showing it to her partner, "See?!"

By this point Blake and Yang had both gotten out of bed and were gathering up true uniforms, since there weren't getting back to sleep any time soon.

"I have to admit, I'm curious what Weiss was like before coming to Beacon," Blake mused. "Granted, I'm not expecting much."

"Hah hah hah," Weiss laughed dryly.

"I sorta want to know what happens next, too," Yang said. Then she looked down at herself, "Though, do you think maybe we could get dressed first? Shower too, cause I'm starting to smell a little ripe over here." She sniffed under her arm, reeling back and woofing to herself.

Ruby stared at Weiss expectantly, her eyes sparkling in anticipation.

Weiss sighed, realizing she was outnumbered. "Fine," she relented, "we'll read the next chapter. ...but _only_ after we get ready for the day!"

"Yay!" Ruby squealed and immediately race over to grab her uniform and zip into the bathroom, re-emerging a half second later fully dressed and throwing a damp towel into the communal laundry basket. "Well?" she questioned expectantly, "Hurry up!"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Oh yeah, I forgot you could sing!" Ruby exclaimed as they began the next chapter. "How come you don't sing anymore?"

Weiss though for a moment, looking slightly morose. "I guess...I don't really know, I've just never felt the desire."

"'The story before she met her team'," Yang read, "Geez, couldn't they come up with a punchier hook?"

Blake said nothing. She had a lot of thoughts, but she figured Weiss wouldn't appreciate her talking bad about the people she grew up around, even if she might have somehow felt the same.

"Not really much to this first page," Weiss noted, "let's move on."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Weiss immediately regretted her desire to continue reading.

" _You look so cute a little kid!~"_ Yang squeed.

" _Totally!~"_ agreed Ruby.

Despite her efforts, Blake couldn't help but let a chuckle or two through; Weiss's face was flushed crimson in embarrassment, and she'd suddenly developed a most prominent twitch with her eyebrow.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," she tried to console the heiress, "everyone likes kids, it's just in our nature; it was actually worse for me because I was a Faunus-"

"J-j-j-just turn the page already!" Weiss shouted, "Y-yes, I was cute as a child, no need to dwell on it!" She hurriedly flipped the page over, suddenly preferring Yang and Ruby's cooing over what she saw now.

"Aaaaand mood kill confirmed," Yang winced.

For a moment all the girls were silent as they read about Weiss's father.

"...you wanna talk about it?" Ruby asked.

"No," she said curtly, "I'd rather not."

"...you sure-"

"Completely!" Weiss snapped quickly. "Let's just move on, OK?"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _The next page…_

 _This must be karmic retribution for my life before coming to Beacon_ , Weiss reasoned, staring wide eyed at the image on the splash page.

"Woo!" Yang whistled appreciatively, "Work it, girl!"

"Sh-shut up!" Weiss stammered, "This picture is inaccurate and the artist should be drug out into the street and shot for character defamation!"

Yang threw her hands up, "Whoa, I was just teasing; chill out, Ice Queen!" She chuckled at her lame joke.

"This doesn't fit with how we've been portrayed before now," Blake noted.

Weiss was flabbergasted. "Really? _That's_ what you think is wrong with this: character continuity? Not that someone apparently thinks I act like some overly sassy, provocative floozy?"

"Yeah," Ruby nodded sagely, "Weiss doesn't have nearly as much junk in the trunk in real life."

"Don't you start too!" She stared at Ruby, shocked. "And my 'trunk' is none of your business!"

"And where'd you learn a phrase like 'junk in the trunk' anyway?" Yang asked.

"Uh, from you," the young team leader answered as though it were obvious. "You're kinda loud when you talk on your Scroll."

"Well, what are you doing eavesdropping when I talk with my friends?"

"Could we just turn the page already?" Weiss pleaded, "I'd rather just be done with this if the rest is going to be like this."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _The next page…_

"Wow, is there even any room for the art?" Yang wondered, scanning the abundance of text bubbles. "And what's with that woman's face? Did the artist not care again?"

Weiss grimaced. "Do you always have to be so negative?" she asked, "You always find something to complain about."

"Says the girl who was just complaining about character defamation a minute ago?"

Weiss remained silent, her grimace morphing into a scowl.

"This looks like mostly exposition," Blake noted, actually reading the text. "That woman is quite the flatterer."

"You get a lot of that when you're rich," Weiss explained, "eventual it just goes in one ear and out the other."

"Is she looking for a promotion or something?" Ruby asked.

Weiss shrugged. "I don't recognize her, so this is probably an artist's interpretation of what happened."

"Um…?"

"I don't know, OK? She's fictional."

Blake raised an eyebrow when the book explained Myrtenaster. "Is it _really_ that hard to learn?"

"Not at all," Weiss said immediately. "It's about as difficult as any other one handed weapon." She thought for a moment, "Actually, I was criticized about my footwork more than anything else by my instructor."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _The next page…_

"So why _did_ you decide to come to Beacon instead of Atlas?" Yang asked as they continued reading. "Was it just to spite your dad?"

"No, nothing so petty." Weiss's face softened, "Although, I will admit it felt good to actually to finally decide something for myself…"

"That lady is really snide," Ruby noted.

"So you wanted to come to Beacon," Blake asked as they turned the page, "to save face for your family?"

Weiss shook her head. "I only said that to get my father to stop pestering me about my decision. Honestly, I might have ended up going to Atlas Academy if it wasn't all anyone ever talked about.

"'Witless puppet'?" Yang chuckled. "Dang, Weiss, you are _really_ bad making one-liners!"

"At least I don't rely on _puns_ as the basis of my humor!" the heiress shot back.

"It probably wasn't a good idea to insult the woman in control of the area you're in," Blake cautioned, "That's absolutely going to come back to bite you."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _The next page…_

"If _anyone_ says 'I told you so'...!" Weiss growled.

"OK then," Yang said, "we won't. ...still gonna think it, though!"

They she turned the page.

"Whoa!" Ruby marveled, "That's a _big_ sword! That's bigger than Yatsuhashi's!"

"That's nothing; you should see what's holding it." Eagerly, Ruby turned the page to find out what Weiss was talking about.

Yang raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that one of the those giant armor thingies they have in museums?"

"Wait, there's Grimm like that?!" Ruby exclaimed. She looked worriedly at Weiss, "There aren't _actually_ any grimm like that...right?"

"Of course not! It says here it was created in a lab."

"And _this_ ," Blake tapped the page, "is why people don't like your family."

"How droll…," Weiss deadpanned.

"Seriously," Ruby said, "that woman is such a b- ...witch! And so is your dad!"

"Well, it looks like Ice Queen is about to show her what for," Yang assured her sister, patting her on the shoulder, "She'll put her in her place!"

"Hey!" Weiss shrieked.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _Four pages later…_

"Is this going to be like the first chapter again," Weiss wondered, turning the pages back and forth, "lots of action and no dialogue?"

"I don't think so," Blake pointed out, "that's the end of the chapter."

"What?" Weiss briefly skipped to the end, Ruby and Yang peeking over her shoulder. "Oh my god, it is; it's even shorter than the last one!"

"Aw! I want to know how it ends!" Ruby whined.

"We know how it ends," Weiss reminded her, "I win! I probably wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"At least we won't have to worry about being late for class," Yang said, checking the time on her Scroll, "It's only- Holy crap, it's almost 9 o'clock!"

"How did it get so late?" Weiss immediately closed the book and raced out the door. "Well? Come on already!"

"But what about-?"

"We can read it later!" she said, interrupting Ruby. "Now let's go!"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _And the rest will have to wait until chapter four comes out._

 _So Volume 3 is done now and...well, to quote George Takei, "Oh_ MY…!" _Just to reiterate, I'm not going to include many (if any) developments from Volume 3 because...let's just say that I need some time to process certain things that happened in the second half. If you're curious about what, go watch it for yourself. (Lord know I'm not going to be the only one with raging emotion about it!)_

 _And before you ask, I don't know how any of that will impact how the manga turns out;_ that _we'll all have to discover together._

 _So, until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, welcome back! Chapter 4 of the RWBY manga just went up recently, so it's time to see what everyone's favorite team of Huntresses-in-training think about it!_

 _So...I think enough time has passed that I can bring up Volume 3- *dodges hail of tomatoes* Oh come on, people! It happened, you can deal with it!_

 _...better than Yang is dealing with her missing arm, at any rate! OOOOOOOOH!_

 _*dodges more tomatoes*_

 _Fine, fine, I'll stop. It's just that because of Volume 3 I've recently reconnected with my Evil side, you get my point?_

 _...like Blake got Adam's? OOOOOOOH!_

 _*dodges flaming arrows*_

 _*peeks out from cover* ...enjoy the chapter! Hopefully Team RWBY is having a better time than I am…._

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"...so then _after_ I finished off the raging Boarbatusk, I turned towards the Ursa and told it 'When you get to Hell, tell 'em _Peter_ sent you! ...and then apologize to Edgar for that time I had too much Sherry'. And then I shot him, but he was a feisty one, that's for sure; _twice_ as large as normal, slavering at the thought of sinking his teeth into some of _this_!" The rotund Huntsmen then gyrated his hips, much to the chagrin of all the gathered students.

"Does he _have_ to do that?" Weiss cringed, "I _highly_ doubt that's proper classroom etiquette for a teacher."

Yang's eyes were morbidly transfixed on the spectacle. "...I wanna say he's better than most of the people at the clubs," she said, "but every time I try, my gag reflex stops me." She glanced over at her sister, "You doin' OK, Rubes?"

"*BLAAAAAAARGH*!"

Ruby was currently busy emptying the contents of her stomach into a conveniently placed waste basket.

"At least he's not trying to flirt with any of the girls," Blake said from behind the safety of a textbook, "Velvet's told me some horror stories from some of the second year students."

"I _still_ have nightmares about that first day…," Yang said with a far off look in her eyes.

"*cough*, *cough*!" Ruby said, wiping her mouth off. She kept her eyes closed, "...is it over yet?"

Blake peeked over the top of her textbook.

"...nope," she said, her eyes going blank as she retreated back into cover.

"This is stupid!" Yang groaned, "I wish class would just _end_ already!"

Mercifully, as though it somehow heard the blond's plea, the bell chose that moment to ring, signaling the end of class.

" _OH THANK GAWD!"_

"To somewhere else!" Ruby announced, joining the the students as they all filed out of the classroom.

Once the last student was gone, he stopped gyrating and continued the "lesson". "...and once the baby was returned to its mother, I- ...huh? Where'd everyone go?"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"Well, _that_ was a thoroughly unpleasant experience," Weiss said as the girls made their way through the halls of Beacon to their next class. She normally didn't have a problem with Professor Port's long winded lessons, often taking notes on the little nuggets of useful information that slipped through the cracks of his stories, but this time he'd gone too far. (The image of his swaying hips would be forever locked in her memory.) She shook her head and looked over at Blake, "Do you what our next class is?"

Blake took out her Scroll and opened a document labeled "Schedule". "It's a free period," she replied, "but after that we have Professor Oobleck."

"'Doctor'," Ruby corrected automatically, before getting an excited look on her face. "Ooh! Can read the next part of that comic book about us?" she asked with sparkles in her eyes.

" _Graphic novel,_ " Blake corrected in turn.

"Whatever, I _really_ wanna know what happens next!" she added.

"I don't see why," Weiss countered, "since we all know I'm not going to lose."

Yang then slung her over the heiress's shoulder. "You might as well give it up, Weiss, you know you're just gonna be outnumbered in the end." Her lilac eyes twinkled mischievously, "Don't be such a stiffy, Ice Queen!"

Weiss glowered at the blond.

 _Hard_.

"I _should_ refuse on principle because of what you just did," she threatened, "...but, I suppose there are worse ways to spend a free period." She sighed, "Fine, let's s head to the library and get this over with."

"Yes!" Ruby cheered, marching purposefully down the hall, "To the Library!"

"It's the other way," Blake said, pointing behind them.

" _...I knew that!"_ The crimsonette then did an about face without breaking her stride and marched in the opposite direction.

 _I'm_ absolutely _going to regret this_ , Weiss thought as she followed her slightly ditzy leader.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _The cover page…_

Weiss was proven right the minute she laid eyes on the first page of the next chapter, her eyebrow twitching spasmodically.

"What is this artist's obsession with drawing me like some sort of pin up girl?!" she cried, "What have I ever done to give people the impression that I'm like this?"

" _Keep it down!_ " Blake hissed, "Were in a library."

"I don't see what the problem is" Yang admitted, "it's not like you aren't sexy! Not as much as _me_ , mind you, but still plenty sexy." She flipped her hair for emphasis.

"...it sorta looks like you're jumping over something," Ruby noted.

"It's not as bad as that page in the last chapter," Blake said, trying to console her teammate, but the heiress would have none of it.

"J-just turn the page already!" she pleaded. "The sooner we get through this chapter, the better!" She exhaled a tired breath, "I _knew_ this was a bad idea…."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _The next page…_

"Eee, adorable kid Weiss returns!" Yang cheered, much to the actual Weiss's chagrin, before reading the dialogue. "Dang, mood killer much?"

"My family life is...complicated," she said, "I don't really want to talk about it…."

"Life isn't all smiles and laughter," Blake pointed out.

Yang shrugged. "Still…."

"Aw! I can't tell what Winter looks like!" Ruby whined, turning to her partner, "Do you have a picture of her I can see?"

Weiss sighed, taking out her Scroll. "Hang on a minute…." While she did that, Blake turned the page.

 _Playing house?_ she thought. _...yeah, probably something else Weiss doesn't want to talk about._ She turned the page again, and was about to skip that one as well until the bottom caught her eye.

"Fight scene," Yang said, bored, "just skip to the next-" Then she did a double take, "Is that... _blood?!_ "

This caught Weiss's attention.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Right there!" Yang jabbed the page with her finger, "That's _gotta_ be blood!"

"People still bleed," Weiss reminded the blond, "Aura isn't infinite."

Ruby gave Weiss back her Scroll and looked over at the book, grimacing. "That's not... _your_ blood, is it, Weiss?"

Weiss sighed, shutting her eyes.

"Just turn the page."

"Weiss…?"

"I don't have very many good memories from this point in my life," she explained, "so I don't particularly feel like drudging all that up to explained to you guys, so keep reading if you want that question answered." She exhaled, "In any case, it's not like I could stop you."

"Well...OK, if you say so."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _The next page…_

"So _that's_ how you got that scar!" Yang said. "Good thing that's the worst you walked away from that fight with."

"I suppose…."

"I _really_ don't like that woman!" Ruby huffed, "Does she want you to lose or something?"

"I wouldn't know," Weiss shrugged, "she's the creation of whoever wrote this; no one tried to talk to me when I fought that thing for real."

"Well it seems like she does!"

"I'll give the artist this," Blake said, turning ahead in the book, "they certainly know how to an exciting draw action scene."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _After the action scene…_

Blake frowned. "Using your father to get a rise out of you...and you wonder why people don't hold the SDC in high regard…."

"Will you _ever_ let that go?" demanded Weiss.

Blake shrugged, "Probably not."

"Attagirl, Weiss!" Ruby cheered as they read further into the next fight scene, "Show that mean lady who's boss!"

"Technically, that would be her dad," Yang pointed out. "Oh look, _more_ 'this is why I fight' type narration that I'm sure Weiss doesn't need repeated. Skip to something interesting, would you, Blake?"

Blake glanced knowingly at her partner, "Are you sure _she's_ the one who wants to skip to something interesting?"

"Yes," she said, completely straight, "Now skip ahead."

The Faunus merely raised eye eyebrow as she began flipping pages until she came to one near the end of the chapter with dialogue balloons. "Does this fit the bill?"

"It certainly does!"

"Ooh, I remember that!" Ruby said excitedly, "We watched it on TV back on Patch!" Then she turned to Weiss. "I don't remember you singing on the broadcast."

"I asked for my performance not to be broadcast," she explained. "I was hoping it would force my father to come see me in person."

"...did it work?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, her tone making it clear that she wanted the matter dropped.

"Oh…."

"Well, that was kind of a depressing way to end the chapter," Yang sighed, "I'd rather watch more of Professor Port's bad gyrating."

"Don't even joke about that," Blake warned.

"I don't understand why whoever made this felt the need to take so many liberties with events from my life," Weiss said, purposefully ignoring the conversation to protect what lite innocence her eyes has left. "And that's not even taking into account that they seem to be privy to intimate details about my life in the first place!"

Ruby snorted, "He he, you said 'privy'!"

Weiss flicked Ruby on her forehand.

"Owwies!"

"Don't be crude," Weiss scolded. Then she check the time on her Scroll, "We'd better hurry if we want to make it to Dr. Oobleck's class on time."

"Ooh, good idea!" agreed Yang, jumping to her feet, "He'll probably make us write an essay or something if we show up late!"

"Glad to see your priorities are in the right place…."

"To Dr. Oobleck's!" Ruby announced, making a beeline for the front doors.

As the others fell into step behind their diminutive leader, Blake's eyes fell on the teaser note at the bottom of the last page. It read "Next time: Blake Belladonna".

 _I not sure how I feel about that_ , she thought before closing the book and following after her teammates.

 _to be continued…._

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _*peeks out from cover* ...OK, I promise to stop with the tasteless jokes. For real this time._

 _Anyway, not as much to talk about this time since a majority of this chapter was just the conclusion of Weiss's fight with the Giant Armor. Which has me thinking that I should just do Blake's bit as a single chapter if it gets split into two again (and it probably will) considering how little I had to work with this time around. What do you guys think: would you rather have shorter chapter more frequently or longer, more substantial chapters that cover everything at once? Let me know in the reviews._

 _So until next time! (And go check out Snow White & the Huntsman by __Nina Vale_ _; I do the cleanup editing for that story, and both she and I like to hear our work is appreciated!)_


End file.
